Never control a demon
by Psych Amura
Summary: A serial killer is in the loose, escaped from jail. But the danger exceeds when the killer is known to be a demon. The titans find her, but can they stop her. With the help of a few new titans, maybe the can, and just maybe, love blossems
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!"A loud male voice yelled as several cop's took off after a girl around the age of 14."Heh, bunch of idiot's."She muttered under her breath, dagger in hand as she swerved a corner, her skates gaining speed as she downed a hill. She glanced back with her blood red eye's, smiling as the cops had stopped and were breathing hard. Why were they following her in the first place? Well, she wasn't some stupid robber who robbed a music store and stole her favorite CD or anything, more like a girl wanted for 5 police murder's, and 20 civilian murders. She looked up ahead, a road block? _Puh-lease!_ She jumped, sliding over the top of a car and landing, continuing on her way, black skate's pounding the ground. She glanced back. A cop was on the ground, holding his throat. She smiled as the other's tried to help him, but he was already dead. She slid to a stop, ducking into an ally, and looked at the dagger, blood on it."Hmm, my favorite."She said, taking and sliding her tongue over the blade."Human blood, my nectar."She said. The black baggy pant's that adorned her lower body lightly blew in the breeze. She just shook her head, bang's falling in her eye's. There was a sudden burst of thunder, and she looked up at the sky, shaking her head, and taking off down the sidewalk as the sound of sirens neared.

Her name? Shinya. Her preferred name? Magma. Her name by society? Well, a girl on skates slitting people's throat's and licking the blood off her weapon was hard to find a name for, so they settled with bloody wolf. The wolf was an added, considering after an attack that didn't kill you, you see a pure white wolf with deep red eye's standing in the snow in the antarctic with a small black puppy. This is said to be just a trick by the brain, but it is a very true scene. Magma looked back, no cop car or officer in sight. She smiled, but looked back immediately in front of her and glanced around, making sure she was alone, and sped up, jumping over a single car and landing safely, continuing along and speeding up a bit more, turning into an ally and slowly to a stop, sitting on the ground. The rain came as quickly as she did and poured down, hitting the ground in splat's. She pushed back, ducking out of the rain. It was just rain, but it would really suck if you were wearing a white tank top. She shook her head, sighing and looking at the bloodless dagger with hungry eye's. She wasn't a vampire or anything like that, she just liked the taste of blood, and the added ability to kill a person to get it made her smile. She closed her eye's, thinking back.

IT seemed as if a while had passed, and she finally opened her eye's, looking around, hearing a yelling. She jumped, thinking it was the police, and took off deeper into the ally, skidding to a stop at the sight of a man, and quickly backed into the shadow's. She watched, the sight of a kid, also 14 or maybe even 15, came behind the man, his look all to familiar to Magma. There was the thwack, the crash, and the kid skidded to a stop, practically standing right beside her, the bat resting on his shoulder, the grin resting on his face. But that wasn't the end, turn's out he didn't even scratch the guy, and the guy chased after him, tackling him and so on beating him."Stupid kid, leave the killing to the pro's."She muttered, placing a hand on her head, but the thing was the kid had spotted her."Help!"He yelled, and she looked up, and the guy was staring at her. She noticed something, a police badge."Oh sh-–"She muttered, cut off by a grab to the arm.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Gah! Let me out of here!"Magma yelled, prying at the cuff's on her wrist's and kicking the back seat of the police car in anger, trying to get out. She was yanked from the car, and pulled into the jail, screaming and kicking furiously. It took several officer's to get a hold of her and keep her from moving, and an extra one just to get her to shut up. They shoved her into a jail sell, and she landed with a thump on the floor. Furiously thrashing at the cuff's to get them off, she managed to pry them off and throw them out through the bar's, and snarled, standing up and running, slamming into the bar's with her shoulder."Let" SLAM "Me" SLAM "OUT!!!"SLAM! In-between each word she rammed into the bar's until she was so weak and in pain she had to force herself to stop. Leaning on the wall, she breathed hard, drawing in the hot air in annoyance, and slid down, sitting on the floor, holding her shoulder in pain. She hadn't even noticed the sound of the jail cell door opening. She glanced over and saw to men, both dressed in officer uniforms."You, girl, some with us."One said, stepping in to grab her. She snarled, and bit his hand as he reached out, drawing blood."Ahh! Get her off me!"He yelled, and yanked his hand away. Blood dripped off his hand, and down the side's of her mouth. She glared, a smile placing itself on her bloodstained red lip's."Your blood taste's nice."She said, licking the bit's from the side of her mouth."Damnit! Move it!"Someone grabbed her and placed cuff's on her, thrusting her from the cell and down the hall, up the stair's and to a small room."Sit."The man commanded, and thrust her down onto the chair. Hair fell down in her face as the smile faded and the man walked out. She glared up."Son of a-"She was cut short as the door opened itself again and two men walked in, a tall dark brown haired young looking man stepped in, glancing at Magma. The other was scruffy and old, he had a beard and his hair was light gray, almost white. One sat in a chair in front of her, the other just stood by the door, armed with a gun incase anything smiled. By this time, Magma felt bored, so her eyes glistened red, and she let her demonic form out. Human ears faded, and wolf ears and a tail appeared on her. She grinned, and her wolf sized canines sparkled lightly.

"Hmm, demon huh? Interesting. Well, kid, be lucky you have a few extra months to live, your sentenced to death on October 31st, Halloween. Just be glad it wasn't the Teen Titans who captured you, or you would be dead right now."The old gruff man smiling as he said these very words.

"Teen huh? Never heard of them, but there probably humans full of blood. I'd like to taste one."Magma muttered, sitting Indian style on the chair. The man glared and shook his head.

"Your fate is sealed, I wouldn't try anything if I were you, demon. Your not getting out of this."He said, and turned, walking back to the door and stepping out. The man with the gun grabbed her arm, yanking her up and walking her back to the cell, shoving her in and closing the door, and walked away. Magma collapsed on the bed, kicking the wall in anger, and part of the brick chipped, but didn't do much else.

"GOD I HATE THIS!"She snarled, looking around for any kind of thing to help her get out, but all there was, was a sink in the cell. She stood up, walking over and looking out the bars. She thought, then grinned. She could hear thunder and the rain pounding outside. It most likely was night.

"Just slip through, it'll be easy, if I rid the wings."She muttered, and her entire form changed. She was now a wolf, black and white, the color split down the middle. Her body was slender, and the wings on her back, though, were fairly huge, compared to her body. The wings folded around her stomach, then faded into red spots. She stepped one paw through a bar, then another through the same, and soon, she came slithering through, her paws planted firmly. Then, she took off running, down the hall, past all, and out the door. The rain slammed down on her, wetting her coat, and the alarm blared in her ears from wherever. The killer had escaped...

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------

This is a plot for my guild on neopets. My character is Magma, and the upcomings are of other peoples. Heh, More to come.


	2. hgiog

(Random-ocity killed the cat. Chapter two on a log. Oh, and monchichi159 has permission to use Magma, my person. I gave it to her, so don't blame her for stealing and copyright, I gave her permission. Plus she wanted to wright one identicle to mine, I guess.STORY TIME!)

The titans sat fussing and whatnot in the main room of the T tower. Robin was wascking away at the controls, trying to find any ideas of the killer known as Magma. Cyborg and Beastboy faught over the controller, not really paying attention to the TV. Starfire tried washing the windows, but was scolded by Mage for doing it wrong, who had nothing really better to do, so he just levitated himself there, and stole the brush thingy from her and started washing the windows, blowing his brown hair out of his brown eyes.

Tris was sitting there by Raven, both annoyed. Not knowing why really. Arose, the blue alien man who didn't really serve a perpouse in the titans much, ran chasing cloak, the poor two feet tall creature. Cloak stumbled to keep from falling, his ember eyes staring. He didn't seem to be caring one bit, let alone knowing Arose was trying to kill him. Arose was odd, he had no ears, nose or hair, typiccly.

Out of the others, the only one that wasen't causing mayhem, or just being angry, was Terra, who sat reading her book patiently.

Robin kept working, ignoring the mayhem, until finally he lost it, and shouted."ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU, NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP WITH FINDING THIS KILLER AND SAVING PEOPLE'S LIVES, IT'S FINE WITH ME!!" This stopped everyone dead in there tracks. It was silent the rest of the eavning as the titans helped search. They maneged to loacate another attack, jsut recent and took off to the scene. All the while, Robin had to keep Arose and cloak seperated by Tris. Tris of course wasen't to happy about it, since her planet had been destroyed by a demon, and the creature they were after was a demon.

The time it took to get there was pretty slow, but it helped. By that time, Arose and cloak had settled down in thr rial, and Tris was greatful.

They all stepped out, and looked around. It was dark, dark as death, and the air wreaked of death. You could tell there was somthing around. The titans decided to split up, and if anything happened, to contact right away.

They split, and went the seprate ways. All the titan's were fairly safe, except one.. Which titan? Of course, who would you think. It was Arose. He walked silently, unaware of the predicament he was in. Blood red eyes watched him from the shadows. Once a shadow faded around him, he turned to look, but nothing was there. He didn't feel like calling for help, but he didn't want to stay either. Secretly a maufia boss, he didn't feel like being outwitted. (Sorry, Super bugged me to add this)

But, allas, even bosses can't save themselves from the terrible attack of somthign so evil, so dispicable, so..Ahem, moving along. The titans worked silently, watching themselves, there gaurds up all times. Arose heard somthing crash, turned, and with that, it faded, life itself played infront of his eyes. He had maneged to jump back, but somthing maneged to hit him hard in the chest, and left a mark, even in his armor, harder then steal it was! He blinked, and saw a white flash. It stopped, and red eyes glared. A large wolf. Blood dripping from it's mouth."Titans, I found her, it, him, Whatever this thing is!"Arose yelled, into the comunicator. But, before a single titan came the wolf disapeared, off to stalk another Titan, one we all know fairly to well.


End file.
